Rupture
by Ada-Diana
Summary: "Chaque fin entraîne un commencement" Un soir, Sasuke vient rompre avec Sakura. Mais pour quelles raisons ? SakuraxSasukexNaruto


**Titre **: Rupture

**Auteure **: Ada-Diana

**Petite note : **Un OS qui malgré les apparences est sur l'amour .. j'ai essayé de reconstituer correctement les sentiments des personnages, j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment à le lire, KISS.

Les larmes coulaient le long de son visage, son maquillage si soigneusement élaboré faisait des longs sillons noirs et lui creusait les joues. Ses épaules tremblaient et elle serait les poings.

Sa voix, faible et cassé, répétait encore et encore la même chose ou le voulait, ce « pourquoi » articulé incorrectement.

Tout ça lui donnait l'air vraiment lamentable, pensa-t-il encore une fois.

- Je te l'ai dit, parla-t-il franchement du ton froid qui le caractérisait, je ne t'aime pas. Je ne t'ai même jamais aimé. Mais j'ai voulu essayé de sortir avec toi. Pas pour toi, mais pour moi-même. Et maintenant c'est fini mais cette fois je ne romps pas que pour moi mais aussi pour toi et Naruto.

- Qu'est-ce que Naruto vient faire dans nos problème de couple ? Voulut-elle hurler, la colère déformant ses traits et rendant brillant ses yeux verts.

Mais sa voix semblait incapable d'émettre un son aussi fort. Elle fut aiguë et fluette, comme celle d'une petite fille.

- Nous n'avons jamais été un couple Sakura, soupira-t-il, il s'ennuyait et voulait partir.

- Réponds à ma question !

Elle semblait furieuse, enragée. Sasuke se dit qu'elle allait surement mettre leur rupture sur le dos de son meilleur ami pour trouver un responsable. Et Naruto la consolerait du mieux qu'il pourrait. Comme toujours. Il ferait mieux de ne rien dire. Mais il le devait. Il lui devait la vérité, à défaut d'amour. Et puis il en avait assez de se cacher, de_ le_ cacher.

- J'aime Naruto, dit-il comme seule explication, l'air détaché, de la même façon qu'il aurait dit « il fait beau aujourd'hui ».

La rose eu un sursaut et sembla paralysée pendant quelques instant. La surprise avait fait cessé ses larmes. Puis elle bégaya, dans un chuchotement presque inaudible,

- Tu .. tu quoi ?

- J'aime. Naruto. Tu devrais connaître ce que c'est l'amour, non ?

- Je .. tu .. c'est impossible...

Elle ne dit rien pendant un instant et Sasuke pensa qu'elle allait enfin trouver quelques chose d'intelligent à dire mais la seule remarque puérile sortant de sa bouche fut,

- C'est un garçon !

- Et alors ? Soupira-t-il agacé, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec elle.

- Mais .. c'est .. tu ne peux pas ! Tu .. Moi je t'aime !

- Et moi non. Et je l'aime lui.

Une expression si douloureuse apparut à cet instant sur le visage de la rose que Sasuke ressentit un élan de compassion et de culpabilité. Qui disparut bien vite quand elle prononça cruellement, presque avec joie,

- Et lui m'aime. Moi, pas toi. Et depuis toujours.

Elle avait retrouvé sa voix. Pour le faire souffrir. Il n'en pouvait plus, il voulait partir. Aller le rejoindre. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille qui recommença à trembler et à pleurer. Elle pensait qu'il allait la frapper. Mais à la place, il mit les mains sur ses épaules, si fragiles et il lui dit calmement,

- Écoute Sakura (elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit) tu es quelqu'un d'intelligent et tu es plutôt mignonne. Non ?

Elle hocha la tête et ouvrit la bouche à nouveau,

- Alors .. pourquoi ?

Mais le brun la fit taire en posant gentiment sa main sur la bouche. Il continua,

- Et tu m'aimes ?

Nouveau hochement de tête.

- Tu es mon amie, je ne veux pas que tu souffres. Naruto est d'accord avec moi là dessus et ..

Cette fois, il ne put la retenir, elle ôta sèchement la main pâle de sa bouche d'un revers et s'écria,

- Comment ça Naruto est d'accord avec toi ? Tu en a parlé avec lui ? Je parie que c'est même lui qui t'as dit de casser avec moi comme ça il pourra m'avoir pour lui tout seul ! C'est ça, hein ? C'est _lui_ qui s'est mis en travers de _nous_. Sasuke .. mon amour ..(elle fit des yeux de chien battu) je sais combien il peux être persuasif .. il t'a ensuite mis des idées dans la tête et ..

Sasuke se leva, réellement cette fois en colère.

- Ta gueule.

- Hein ? Sa .. Sasuke .. que ..

- Tu peux dire ce que tu veux sur moi, dit-il le regard sombre, mais ne t'avises pas t'insulter Naruto ! Je l'aime ! Il m'aime et c'est là seule chose qui compte pour moi ! Mais pour lui non! Il pense aussi à toi!

Il se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure avant de regarder dans les yeux la rose,

- Écoutes, je ne te le dirais qu'une seule fois. Naruto s'en veux terriblement de te faire tout ce mal. Il en souffres. C'est ton meilleur ami mais ça fait un moment qu'il ne t'aime plus d'amour. Mais .. je crois que toi, tu ne t'ai jamais aperçu que tu l'aimais vraiment. Au même rang que tu prétends m'aimer. Alors si tu nous aime vraiment Sakura, laisses nous être heureux. Laisses nous.

Elle ne dit d'abord rien. Comme choquée, dans un cauchemar sans fin. Le brun lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle parut ensuite se calmer. Puis une phrase, une seule,

- Depuis .. combien de temps ?

- Depuis quand quoi ?

- Depuis .. combien de temps .. vous me trompez tout les deux ? Depuis quand vous êtes ensembles ? Depuis quand vous ne me faites pas assez confiance pour me le dire ?

- Sakura ce n'est pas une histoire de co... neufs mois, répondit-il finalement.

- Si longtemps .. je vois. Alors pourquoi tu t'étais mis avec moi ? Pour me faire espérer comme une idiote ?

- Je voulais .. _nous_ voulions .. que tu te rendes comptes que tu n'étais plus vraiment amoureuse de moi.

- Et bien je ne te remercierais pas.

Elle se mura dans le silence. Réfléchit. Et fini par demander, ses cheveux cachant son regard, rendant invisible ses expressions,

- Laisses moi seule maintenant sil te plait. Va t'en.

Après un court moment d'hésitation, il prit la direction de la porte et la ferma doucement derrière lui, laissant son ex-petite amie sur le lit, ses larmes coulant doucement sur ses joues.

Il courut ensuite sur les toits, _son_ image l'obsédant. Puis il arriva à sa fenêtre et y toqua, impatient. Elle s'ouvrit rapidement, lui laissant voir son paradis personnel. Des cheveux blonds en épi, des grands yeux bleus et un air adorablement endormi. Un t-shirt trop grand découvrant son épaule. Et il s'appelait Naruto.

Il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. Il se sentit aussitôt bien, chez lui. Le goût des lèvres de son blond était rassurant, protecteur. Et enivrant.

Quand ils rompirent le baiser, le blond l'attira à lui pour le faire rentrer à l'intérieur et le prit par la taille. Ils s'enlacèrent tendrement et Sasuke déposa un petit baiser sur l'épaule dénudé.

- Tu sais, murmura-t-il, j'ai parlé à Sakura.

Il sentit le corps contre lui se tendre et enfouit la tête dans le cou hâlé.

- Comment .. est ce qu'elle l'a prit ?

- Elle est triste mais .. je crois qu'elle comprend. Il va lui falloir du temps bien sûr.

Il choisissait ses mots pour lui, pour son ange. Il le serra un peu plus fort contre lui et le berça dans ses bras.

- Merci de l'avoir fait, le remercia Naruto.

- Je l'ai fait pour nous deux. Et pour elle.

- Je sais.

Son blond lui attrapa le menton et lui caressa la joue avant de l'embrasser.

- Tu sais que je t'aime ?

- Pas autant que moi .. souffla Sasuke entre deux baisers.

- Ah oui ? Tu veux qu'on teste ça au lit ?

Malgré l'obscurité, le brun savait que Naruto lui souriait malicieusement, comme il aimait.

- Ça me dit bien mais laisses moi juste fermer la fenêtre.

Son blond se délivra alors de son étreinte en gardant son sourire. Il enleva ensuite son t-shirt, laissant apparaître sa peau pain d'épice tout en reculant en direction de leur lit, qu'ils avaient acheté dernièrement. Un lit deux places. Le symbole de leur nouvelle vie, à tout les deux.

- Et bien je t'attends mais fais vite mon cœur.

Avec un sourire mis attendri mis impatient, Sasuke referma doucement la fenêtre, regardant la lune, astre argent qu'il aimait tant. Oui, il avait bien fait de dire la vérité …

Désormais, il allait enfin pouvoir être lui-même au grand jour. Il se déplaça avec une démarche féline vers son amour, vers sa nouvelle vie. Vers son cœur.

**FIN **


End file.
